A sunny day in May
by TransitIntoANewWorld
Summary: Jack decides to visit his favorite bunny. Bunnymund doesn't want the company, but his mind soon changes. pairings, Jack FrostXBunnymund. yaoi. please know this is an artist's expression. let's be mature guys...


**Yaoi. please note I'm just being creative. Jack is top dog in the fic. and Bunny is a fluffy bunny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

The sun was shining warmly on The Warren in the month of May.

Jack Frost rode the wind all the way to see Bunny. He was excited to play any game he could think of. Maybe something spontaneous would happen today. A grin bloomed on his face from ear to ear.

He landed on soft, green moss that tickled his bare feet. He walked around, taking in the beautiful sight of Spring. Flowers were growing everywhere, no doubt a few still had enchanted eggs.

The smell of The Warren was sweet like chocolate and fresh flowers. Jack wandered through a small meadow of flowers, taking his time to smell the roses.

Bunnymund held a silver water pail as he poured water on his precious magic flowers. His ears picked up the sound of falling water. It was so peaceful today. Nothing could distract him from his work. Crikey, was he wrong!

The South wind blew through the Pooka's fur, bringing the sent of Jack Frost. Bunny's nose twitched. He slowly inhaled the smell of winter, a big contrast to the smell of spring.

"Hey Bunny," greeted Jack as he softly padded his way towards his fellow guardian.

"Whoa!"

Jack dodged a silver water pail that nearly took his head off by a hair. "Is that any way to greet your visitors?" Asked Jack angrily.

Bunnymund's brows lowered casting a shadow over his green eyes.

"How many times do I have'ta tell ya, mate," growled Bunny, "I don't want your blizzards messing with my flowers."

Jack grinned. He enjoyed making the lager rabbit upset with a prank, but when he had yet to cause any trouble and Bunny was already scolding him, that was just amusing to the teen.

"It's been about..." Jack faked a thoughtful face, "Sixteen times since last year."

Bunnymund growled. He felt grumpy, and tired of Jack's constant tricks. Making it snow in his Warren wasn't enchanting. It was annoying, and a problem.

"Shouldn't ya be causing snowball fights with penguins?" Bunny mocked.

Jack frowned. Then his trademark grin reappeared on his face with no signs of leaving. He twirled his staff in his pale hand as he circled Bunny. "Don't be like that, Cottontail," Jack lovingly spoke the nickname, "I'm not here to cause you problems."

Bunny clenched his furry fists. He wasn't buying that. "How about I give you a minute to get out of my home," Bunny offered.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you hurt."

Jack stopped in his tracks. He was happily taking in the tense form of the Pooka as he circled him, but the threat caught him by surprise. Icy blue eyes stared at Bunny's serious face.

"Hurt me?" Jack whispered, and knew the rabbit could hear. He thought over the threat, a small twing of hurt in his heart. Pale blue lips pulled straight in a line. Does he really mean that?

Bunnymund knew saying such a thing wasn't true, but he couldn't have Jack near him. Not for a month. His animal urges were surprisingly strong this year.

For the past couple of weeks, the large rabbit would have erotic dreams about his fellow guardian. He was getting tired of having to change out the sheets every morning.

He considered expressing his feelings to Jack about his sudden urges for the winter spirit, but fear of damaging their new found respect for each other caught between Bunny and the truth.

Jack's smile was small. "Hurt me?" He repeated. "You wouldn't do that to me just like you wouldn't crack an egg." Jack grinned. He knew better than to think the rabbit still hated him.

Jack took the steps to close the gap between him and his Pooka. Frost spread across his cheeks. His fluffy crush was inches away, completely embarrassed.

Bunnymund's flatten behind his head, his strong stance diminished under the chaotic gaze of the winter spirit. Was he transparent to those icy eyes? He had to be if Jack managed to see through his fake threat.

"Listen, mate," Bunny started, "Now's jus' not a good time to have you hanging around."

The wind blew past Jack and against his nose. He loudly inhaled the smell of his Warren and Jack. His eyes fluttered closed. Oh, how nice it would be to just let his instincts take over.

Jack grinned at Bunny's reaction to his smell. He knew the rabbit so well. After all, he watched Bunny whenever he could get a chance off his guardian duties. He would bug North and Tooth for details about his crush and they always happily encouraged Jack's love sick behavior, finding it cute and innocent.

Bunnymund felt the winter spirit's eyes on him. He quickly opened his and saw that Jack's face had moved only a breath away. They looked into each other's eyes. A small, kind smile from Jack gave Bunnymund the push he needed to seal his lips over Jack's pale blue lips.

The kiss was everything and nothing like the rabbit had expected. Jack tasted sweet like ice cream, and something he couldn't pin point. The kiss was cut short.

To both their disappointment. Jack was the first to speak.

"Bunny. I-I just," Jack swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "I've liked you for a **long** time!" Jack put emphasis on the second to last word.

"I..." Bunny smiled, his buck teeth more visible(which Jack found adorable). "I've felt the same way, Frost."

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Then Jack jumped on Bunny with the intentions of a heart warming hug.

"Oof!" Grunted the Pooka, as he fell over in surprise with Jack on top of him, the staff falling softly beside them. He quickly returned the hug. Jack was cold against his hot body. The feeling was real and wonderful.

Bunny's nose pressed against Jack's white hair and he inhaled the sweet smell of winter. He moaned at the intoxicating scent. His spine tingled at the feel of cold fingers gripping deep past his silver-blue fur.

Jack felt at ease. His furry partner was warm and soft. His once cold, dead heart pounded against his ribs. He could lay like this forever.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That," Jack rubbed his thigh against a twig, or was it an eggliet?

"A-ah!" cried out Bunny as Jack rubbed at his sensitive erection. This earned him a mischievous stare from Jack.

Jack grinned as he looked at Bunny's man(Pooka)hood peeking out of it's sheath. He bit his bottom lip in excitement. This was the spontaneous fun he was waiting for.

"Look's like I have to take responsibility," Jack said with a purr to his voice.

Bunnymund moaned. That was all he could do as his usually bright green eyes clouded with lust. He licked his lips, which caught Jack's attention. Their second kiss came in a rush. The energetic teen above him kissed Bunny so passionately that the Pooka's head was swimming.

Cold pale hands moved down from Bunny's chest to his hip. Jack smirked into his boyfriend's mouth as he dug his finger into the fur.

Bunny's hips bucked. He wanted those cold fingers around his length. He groaned.

"Jaaack," the rabbit whined. He needed to be stroked. "Please, don't tease. I'm not in the mood for your games."

Jack grinned as his name was said. He sat up, straddling his furry partner.

"Since when does the Easter Bunny beg?" teased Jack. The winter spirit wasn't in the mood to play either. 300 hundred years without sex made him deprived and eager to get it now, but it was just in his nature to get a few jokes in.

The Pooka growled and gripped Jack's hips. "He doesn't," Bunny frowned. Jack was making him say crazy things.

The winter spirit smirked and gripped Bunny's erection. He squeezed the head lightly.

"It's so hot!" exclaimed Jack, making the rabbit blush beneath his fur. He marveled at the pink flesh in his pale hand. He started stroking slowly, giving the head a light squeeze now and again. He smirked smugly when his efforts earned him whines of pleasure from the Easter Bunny.

Bunnymund's breath would hitch every time Jack would squeeze his aching head. His spine tingled with pleasure. He began to buck into Jack's cold hand. It felt so good against his hot flesh.

Jack watched Bunny's facial expressions as he stroked him. It made his cold blood rush down to his waist line. He decided to add his other hand. At first he wasn't sure what he could do with his left hand, but then an idea made his cheeks frost. With his left hand, Jack began to massage Bunny's furry balls.

Bunny's paws gripped tighter to Jack's hips. He bucked harder against Jack's hand. His balls began to tingle as much as his spine. He was close. He began to writhe and grunt.

"I-I'm close!" Bunnymund moaned loudly. His moans only grew louder as his build up reached climax.

Jack's clear blue eyes clouded with lust. He was getting aroused by everything the rabbit did. His growing moans were like sweet music to his ears. His greedy eyes drank up the sight of his boyfriend's contorting face. Jack stroked Bunny harder and faster, his left hand worked Bunny's sack like an expert. Looks like all those years of making snowballs finally paid off in an unexpected way.(Gigiddy!)

Bunny sank his claws into Jack's hips. He arched his back and let out a cry as he came. His body convulsed and his eyes shut to focus on the waves off pleasure starting from his groin, up his spine, and out his finger tips.

He sucked in a breath when it was over. His furry chest rose and fell as he panted. Jack smiled lovingly down at him.

"S-Sorry..." Bunny panted, his eyes on Jack's hips. Little drops of violet blood where Bunny claws bit into pale flesh.

Jack followed Bunny's line of vision, and shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said with a smirk.

"You can always make it up to me."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and indicated his own hard member with his eyes.

Emerald green eyes met icy blue in a loving stare off. They both could see what the other wanted, or so they thought.

Jack kissed Bunny passionately. His teeth, that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, scraped against his boyfriend's buck teeth. Their lips tingled with sensations. Jack moaned when Bunny pushed his tongue inside the winter spirit's cool mouth.

Jack could taste carrots. Bunnymund could taste ice cream again and that unique taste that Bunny guessed was the winter spirit's very own taste. They moaned.

Jack bucked his hips. He was ready to become a **man**.

"Bunny," Jack broke the kiss to whisper, "I want you." His cold hand snaked around the Easter Bunny's waist and brushed just under the said bunny's fluffy tail.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund cried in indignation. He accidently threw off Jack as he got to his big feet. "Easy there, mate! Where do ya think you're putting your hands?"

"Um..." Jack looked up at Bunny confused. He got up and stood on his bare feet.

Bunny held Jack's confused stare. Confused himself.

"I was just going to... prep you," Jack explained after an awkward moment of silence.

The Pooka couldn't believe his big ears. Jack wanted to dominate him.

"Not happening," was the rabbit's curt reply.

Jack lowered his brows and pouted. "Why not?"

"…"

"Don't tell me your pride won't let you bend for me," Jack smirked.

The Easter Bunny frowned. Pride? Or was it that he figured he'd be on top?

"This has nothin' ta do with pride," Bunny blushed. "I've just never been on the receiving end. That's all."

In truth, Bunnymund had never let himself be submissive to anyone before. He wasn't sure he could be so vulnerable before anyone.

Jack sank his hands into the fur of Bunny's chest. He looked deep into Bunnymund's eyes and spoke with reassurance. "Hey, you can trust me. I promise I won't hurt you," Jack smiled.

Bunny's ear's twitched. One ear faced Jack to catch his words, while the other drooped. Jack leaned his body close.

"I'm going to prep you, ok?" Jack's eyes shone with love. "But I need you to believe in me."

Bunny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He hugged Jack close, his nose returning to the snow white hair and inhaling the fresh smell of winter. And Jack.

_My Jack._

Bunnymund nodded his furry head. "Ok, mate," he breath.

Jack's tummy filled with butterflies. He hugged his partner back and stroked the soft fur. He smiled.

Then the sound of a low motor caught his attention. His eyes widened as he realized Bunny was purring. A bright grin bloomed on Jack's face. He continued to listen to the deep sound in Bunny's chest.

It wasn't like Bunnymund to purr, but the moment felt so warm despite the cold air around the winter spirit. All the affection he'd been missing out for years just made him want to purr, and he did. Getting louder and louder.

Jack listened for a couple minutes as he continued to pet the Pooka's spine. Then he began to encourage Bunny to move low.

Bunnymund could feel his whole face heat up as he bended over and presented his back side to the young guardian. His green eyes looked over his shoulder to watch Jack.

Jack smiled back. He pushed the fluffy tail up to expose the rabbit's pink entrance.

Jack Frost searched his mind. He had looked up sex in library books ever since he made up his mind that he wanted to one day take the Easter Bunny. His sex education only made him all the more curious about E. Aster Bunnymund.

Later his feelings would grow deep into his heart and he figured he had to know everything if he was going to one day make love to his newly found love interest.

Jack pressed his lips against the pink entrance. He felt his partner flinch. He pressed his lips against the pink flesh again and was pleased when Bunny didn't flinch the second time. He kissed the pick flesh.

Then Jack wiggled his muscle inside Bunny's heat. Bunnymund let out a surprised moan.

Jack was bold, Bunny would give the teen that.

The winter spirit continued to push his tongue inside Bunny. Tasting his lover, Not bad. Jack could get use to this.

Bunny wasn't so sure he could get use to Jack Frost rimming him, but he was slowly warming up to the idea. He moaned as pleasure took hold of him. His spine was tingling again.

"Jaaack," Whined the rabbit, "stop teasing!"

Jack smirked and continued to lick inside Bunny's anus. Finally, Jack added a finger. He pushed in slowly. Bunny clenched. The teen wiggled his tongue hoping to get Bunny to relax.

When he did, Jack worked both his finger and his tongue.

"O-oh, add a-another, mate," Bunny encouraged through his moans.

Jack added a second finger. He pulled his face away and watched his slim fingers scissor Bunny's entrance. "You have a very pink and healthy color inside," Jack observed.

Before Bunnymund could retort, Jack's fingers found Bunny's sweet spot.

"A-aah! Crikey, Frost!"

Jack groaned. He new what he found. He began rubbing at the bundle of nerves. Bunny's moans going straight to his erection.

Bunnymund tried holding back his cries of pleasure. Jack Frost's cold fingers would not stop rubbing his sweet spot. It was driving Bunny mad.

"Going crazy?" Asked Jack, to which Bunny nodded.

"That makes two of us. Hey, I know! You can be the mad Hare and I'll be the mad Hatter!" Jack joked.

Bunny glared. Jack laughed softly.

Fingers were removed. Jack lowered his brown trousers and exposed his surprisingly big erection. Bunny's eyes grew big at the sight.

The Pooka's face grew hot and he remembered about his own member. His cock was hard and dripping precum. He swallowed hard.

Jack wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. He took a deep breath, controlling his powers before he fisted Bunny's erection. Bunny cried out in pleasure.

Jack slowly stroked Bunny as he pushed the tip of his member against the prep pink flesh. Heat rushed up Jack Frost's whole body. He only felt heat like this when he stood under the sun.

Bunnymund forced himself to relax as Jack pushed his way inside him. He whimpered at the pain and pleasure he received. Jack's erection was cold, but it felt so good inside his hot anus.

The teen bit his bottom lip and let out a muffled moan. Bunny was just amazing! Hot, tight, and it just felt so right!

"A-ah! Bunny!"

"Frost! I-I..."

"Yes?"

I-I... I lo-"

"You what?" Jack half heartedly demanded. He slowly pulled out, leaving a couple inches, and thrust back in.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Jack grinned. His heart swelled with emotion. "I love you too, Bunny!"

Both could take no more. Jack began bucking his hips. He started slowly, being careful not to cause Bunny pain.

Bunny's muscles began stretch and soon he was loose enough to take more. He signaled Jack by moving his hips back. Jack picked up speed. They made a rhythm.

Jack leaned over his bunny and started whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's larger ears.

Bunny moaned loudly, catching the attention of his googies. They gathered around and watched as their care taker happily chanted his lover's name.

Jack could tell Bunny wasn't going to last much longer. Good thing because he was ready to release himself. Jack Frost stroked the Easter Bunny faster. His hips moved erratically as he worked towards his climax.

Bunnymund was enjoying the way his winter sprite moved chaotically behind him. He moved his own hips one last time back on Jack's big erection and cried out his lover's name in worship as he came hard.

Jack Frost was suddenly seeing stars. The Pooka clenched tight muscles around his erection, it was too much and he came hard inside his soul mate.

Both collapsed and trembled. Bunny's orgasm spread throughout his whole form. His spine tingled in the best way. Jack smiled like an idiot. He felt like a man as his body slowly came down from his sex high.

Jack pulled out of Bunny and they snuggled on the grass. The warm air blew, spreading the sweet smell of spring and sex.

The Pooka inhaled deeply as he pressed his hot body against Jack Frost nicely cold form, attempting to cool off.

The eggliets scurried over to their guardian of hope, deciding that they wanted to join the snuggle fest.

Jack sighed happily. The day went just as he wanted. He could always count on his bunny for a fun time.

Bunnymund held onto Jack as he slipped into sweet dreams. Jack held back and rubbed Bunny's side, earning a low purr.

Jack watched Bunny's peaceful face as he slowly slipped into his own sweet dreams.

The gentle breeze of May blew through The Warren. Making the leaves and flowers sway. The sun slowly began to set and the moon shone bright in the twilight sky. One of the Easter Bunny's googies watched the moon. If it had eyes, they would have bugged when it saw a twinkle on the moon.

**thank you for reading :)**


End file.
